Items within an item universe, such as a product catalog, an item repository, a corpus of search results, a search index, or any other form of item repository, can be associated with one another. In a multi-user environment, different users can create curated collections of items from the item universe. These individualized collections can be a catalog, a saved list, a favorites list, or any other curated list or collection of items. As the number of curating users or collections grow, users who are searching for or browsing for collections of items from the item universe may have difficulty locating items or related collections.